


You Could Make My Dreams Come True

by blumints



Category: Glee
Genre: Actor Kurt Hummel, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Eventual Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Famous Blaine Anderson, Golden Age Hollywood, M/M, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumints/pseuds/blumints
Summary: [VERY VERY loosely based on Ryan Murphy's 'Hollywood'] Having made it big on the broadway stage, Kurt Hummel and his best friend and lover  Rachel Berry decide it's time to give Hollywood a shot. However things aren't as easy as they seem, that is until they meet Director Blaine Anderson under very compromising circumstances {Temporary Hiatus}
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 6





	1. Hollywood

* * *

A loud whistle alerted the exhausted young couple that they had reached their destination. Hazily, they pick up the little luggage they’d been able to bring with them from New York and get off the old steam train. Bustling people on the platform hurried to get on the train or to wherever their destiny would lead them. Some had dull, despair in their eyes - the result of ruined dreams - while others, younger ones, had optimistic smiles on their faces and bright eyes full of dreams. The couple among them were very much of the younger sort. Her chocolate orbs and his ocean blue ones glittered at the sight of the city, their mouths watering with ambition and a hunger for success.

“Oh, can you believe it?” Said the girl with the luscious, brown locks that perfectly matched her eyes.

The boy with the porcelain complexion could only shake his head with a wide, gleeful smile. Overwhelming happiness shook his core, rendering him speechless.

Of course, both of them knew deep down that there’s a chance they might never get work out here in Hollywood and that their hopes and dreams could go up in flames and come crashing to the ground but having left their broadway stardom in New York there was no longer anything to go back to so they couldn’t let themselves think negatively.

Too awed by the town in front of them and the unbelievably endless opportunities it held, they didn’t noticed when a tall, gangly man in a trench coat leaning against a beige ford super deluxe convertible. A light grey fedora hid his messy, dark hair well and cast a shadow over his tawny eyes. Upon noticing the couple, A crooked smile appeared on his face and he began to approach them. When he was only a few feet away and the pair still hadn’t seen him he decided to get their attention. “Hummel!” He said as a greeting.

A gasp escaped the chestnut haired boy. “Hudson!” He returned the greeting as he ran towards the taller man so he could be engulfed in a bear hug. “I’ve missed you, you big oaf.”

Following her best friend, the petite brunette joined him by the giant’s side.

“So, shall we get going?” The tallest of the three asked with a smirk while he span the keys to his Ford on his index finger.

“Wait, she’s yours?” The boy asked with a look of amazed shock on his face. “That’s a new model! How did you afford this?”

“Ah, it’s all in the business little brother.”

“I’m older!”

“But smaller.” The tawny eyed man winked before opening the back door for his brother’s female companion. “M’lady.”

“Why thank you kind sir.” She jokingly curtsied before getting into the vehicle.

Then the brothers got into the front two seats, the tallest in the driver’s side and the shorter in the passenger seat.

With the roof down the trio drove with the gentle wind flowing through their hair, well except the tallest - he’s wearing a hat. They passed humble homes and somewhat busy streets with shops and cafes from corner to corner. Eventually the car came to a stop outside of a nice apartment building.

“Gee, Finn, how do you afford this?” The elder asked, looking up at the building that he would’ve assumed was way out of his step brother’s price range.

“Like I said Kurt, it’s all in the business,” he unlocked the door to the main building and held it open for his two companions.

The trio made their way up the clean white staircase until they got to the third floor and were stood outside of apartment 3B. Once again Finn unlocked the door and the other two followed him into the apartment. “Let me show you to your room,” He said, taking their bags and leading them down the hall to the room that they would be sharing.

“This is just until we can find our own place, Finn,” Kurt told him, though he had to admit that he might not mind staying here for a little longer than necessary.

All the walls were painted with a creamy colour and the soft, cerulean carpet paired with the dark oak flooring was a bold but surprisingly tasteful choice. Natural light flooded in from the large windows that were framed by sheer cream curtains. However, Venetian blinds were hung on the frame of the window since the curtains were more decorative than practical.

Kurt was brought out of his admiration when he heard the door to their room open and Finn saying, “I know you’ve had a long journey so make yourself at home, here are your keys” - he gave each of them their own key - “and I’ll be heading out for a few hours, enjoy.” Finn winked at them and gave Kurt a pat on the back when he passed.

The two best friends frowned, confused by what had just happened. But then they saw the candles and the rose petals scattered over the silky duvet.

Letting out a sigh, she said, “Kurt I thought you told him.”

“I-I’m sorry Rachel, I guess I forgot,” Kurt apologised, cringing as he stepped into the room that Finn had clearly set up for intimacy. “I kind of thought he would know anyway.”

Rachel let out another frustrated sigh. “Come on, help me clean off the bed. We’ve been travelling for just over four days and I need my beauty sleep.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to shower?” Rachel looked offended causing Kurt to quickly add, “Not that you’re dirty or anything, just we’ve been travelling for four days and-”

Rachel raised her hand, silencing Kurt. “You make a good point Mr Hummel, I knew you were my ‘boyfriend’ you for a reason,” she joked, making air quotes with her fingers when she said boyfriend. With a joyful smile she skipped out of the room and started the hunt for the bathroom since Finn had neglected to give them a tour.

Kurt smiled as she left, they may not love each other in the way people thought they did but they certainly loved each other. He would never forget the amount of relief he felt when Rachel had accepted him. She’d caught his eyes lingering on a waiter while they were at one of their opening night dinner celebrations and all she did at the time was smile, take his hand and give it a comforting squeeze. Maybe it wasn’t the first thing she’d noticed but it was the first time she’s acknowledged it. Later that evening he’d cried on her shoulder, she’d held him close while she told him it was okay and that everything would turn out fine. The next day she agreed to cover for him in public and with friends. Originally the pair had said they’d only be entirely honest with their parents but now they were temporarily moving in with Finn they thought he should be clued in too. Otherwise he would be suspicious as to why they were more affectionate in public than behind closed doors. They knew he’d be okay with it, it was just a safety precaution to keep the amount of people who knew the truth low.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Rachel returned to the room in her nightdress.

“So you found the bathroom?” He asked returning her smile.

“Yep, third door on the left,” she pointed behind her.

“Thanks,” he returned her smile and headed towards the bathroom.

Two hours later, Finn returned to the apartment to find his brother and Rachel in a deep slumber.

* * *

  
The following morning Kurt awoke early. He quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. A figure sat at the dining table, almost giving Kurt a heart attack when he began to speak.

“You’re up early.”

Kurt almost leapt on to the kitchen counter, turning to see his younger brother with a hand on his chest. “Finn, warn me before you talk.” 

The man in the shadows let out a small chuckle. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Kurt said, getting a mug and filling it with the coffee Finn had already brewed. When Finn didn’t reply, he looked over his shoulder to see him with a suggestive look on his face. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

That’s when he realised what Finn was implying. “OH! It’s not like that.”

Finn frowned. “What do you mean?”

Slowly, Kurt turned to fully face his brother. “Finn, me and Rachel aren’t- we-” 

Raising an eyebrow, Finn lifted his own mug to his lips and slurped on the warm liquid impatiently.

“We’re not together-”

“What- Why, What happened?!” Finn interrupted before Kurt could explain.

“Rachel is covering for me.”

Finn’s frown returned. “Huh?”

Kurt felt a lump in his throat and his eyes filling with tears. He’d only admitted it once out loud and it was to Rachel a few years ago. “Finn... I’m gay.”

Visibly, Finn’s eyes widened. “Wasn’t expecting that,” he said once he’d recovered. He didn’t have the time to be embarrassed about how he’d set up their room the previous day because Kurt let out a laugh at Finn’s reaction, however the laughter quickly turned into sobs and before he knew it Finn had him wrapped in a bear hug much like the day before.

That was when Rachel made an appearance, she didn’t have to ask what had happened because she’d been in a similar situation with her best friend a few years before. Giving the pair a reassuring smile, she began to open the blinds and let the small amount of morning sunlight fill the apartment.

Soon the three were talking over breakfast and a lighthearted cheer replaced the heavy atmosphere.

“I have to go into work today but what plans do you two have?” Finn enquired through a mouthful of toast.

Like a child in school, Rachel raised a hand and made noises of excitement. Swallowing her fruit, she took a deep breath and began talking. “Obviously, I’m going to go and shoot my shot but I’m thinking about working part time at a cafe-”

“Nonsense,” Finn interrupted, “I make enough to support the three of us.” Rachel shook her head and began to protest but was quickly cut off again “You should just concentrate on your craft.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. “Well I’m also going to be out, I heard about an open call audition on the radio.”

“Mind if I come with?”

“Of course not,” Kurt smiled.

After they’d finished eating, Finn had to leave to go to work. Kurt and Rachel washed the plates and put them away before leaving the apartment and locking the door behind them.

They walked hand in hand down the street towards the location of the audition, both squinting in the blinding sun. A comfortable silence settled between the pair, nothing was said with the exception of the odd smile shared.

Due to the early hour, shops and cafes were only just opening and the pavements were mostly empty.

Before they knew it they were at the location with several other wannabe actors.

“This could be our big break, Kurt!” His best friends squealed, tightening the grip she had on his arm.

Kurt chuckled, “I think we might have to work up to that, my dear.”

But Kurt would soon find out he was wrong...

Or kind of...

* * *

  
Time passed and Kurt stopped listening to how Rachel’s day went. He went to auditions but never heard back and Rachel was in movie after movie, only as an extra but Kurt still couldn’t bear it. He started going out alone for hours at a time and only return in the black of night. Until one day when he found himself in an almost empty bar after another failed audition.

The dimly lit room made the place feel intimate and homely but unnerving at the same time. Stained floor boards creaked beneath his feet and the few lights that were on, flickered. Shady looking people huddled in some of the booths at the far end of the room. Aside from the low whisper of possible crimes being planned and the sound of glasses clinking as they were put back on to the shelves for later use, the room was silent. Taking a seat at the sticky bar, he dared to order a drink.

Finishing his drink, he looked up from his glass to order another but noticed that a refill had already been placed in front of him. He began to take out his wallet when the bartender stopped him.

“It’s covered,” he gestured to a blond man sitting at the other side of the bar.

Kurt’s brows furrowed in confusion as he returned the blond’s eye contact. The guy waved him over. Cautiously, Kurt arose from his seat and moved to sit next to the other man.

“What’s ya name?” The man asked.

“Kurt Hummel.”

The man shook his hand. “I’m Sam, Sam Evans.”

Kurt smiled politely at the man, still unsure as to what he wanted.

“Had a bad day?” Kurt nodded “What happened?”

Maybe it was the alcohol loosening his lips but he told the stranger everything that had happened since he got to Los Angeles.

“Must be hard but if you’re in need of money I know a good gig?” 

“Hmm?” Kurt hummed in interest.

“Yeah, here’s the address,” the man quickly scribbled down the address on a scrap of paper before passing it to Kurt. “See ya ‘round, Kurt.”

Kurt glared at the slip of paper in his hand, the guy seemed pretty sketchy but a rundown bar could make anyone look like a crime lord.

That’s why he made his way to the address the next morning. Though it was not what he had had in mind. He debated leaving before he was spotted but he heard a familiar voice and realised his options had been stripped from him, he would be unable to make his escape.

“Kurt!” Sam was in an attractive uniform and quickly approaching. “C’mon let me introduce you to my boss.”

A tall, slightly terrifying man emerged from a room in the back of the building. His uniform was a little different; unlike all the other employees he didn’t wear a hat and tie, instead he wore a white button up shirt and black pants. His mohawk and harsh eyes were intimidating but as soon as he heard Sam call him over a smile covered his face and the intimidation was gone.

“Puck, this is Kurt.”

Shyly, Kurt smiled and waved at whom he assumed was Sam’s employer.

“You found a good one, Sam,” he looked Kurt up and down appreciatively. With a nod of confirmation he said, “Okay, show him the ropes.”

“Wait- wha-”

“Let’s get you in uniform!”

For a moment, Kurt wondered if he should resist but decided having a job, any job, would be good for him at this point.

Oh boy, how he’d regret that...

or would he?

* * *

He’d been working at the gas station for a week and his shift was coming to a close, he was about to change out of his uniform when Puck called his name.

“Kurt, you have a customer.”

He glanced back towards the front of the station. “But nobody’s here?”

Puck clicked his tongue. “In the back.” Kurt was clearly clueless. “Didn’t Sam tall you.” Kurt shook his head, worried about what was going to happen.

Puck groaned. “That damn boy always forgets. Whatever,” he murmured before raising his voice so Kurt could hear him. “Some of our customers, erm have fantasies and they come here to be serviced so-”

Kurt’s suspicious expression turned to one of shocked realisation in a matter of seconds “I- No- I would never!” He took off the hat that went with the uniform and slammed it on the ground, stamped on it and began to storm off.

“Welp you just missed out of 200 dollars.”

Kurt froze.

“He pays good,” Puck smirked.

“I-I’m not like that,” he spluttered with a scandalised expression on his face when he realised what the implications of Puck’s last statement was.

Puck raised his eyebrows. “Does it matter? He’s paying us 400 dollars, we split it fifty fifty.”

Part of him couldn’t believe he was considering the offer, honestly he didn’t want to do it but making some money would definitely boost his confidence no matter where it came from and it’d be good to move out of his brother’s apartment sooner rather than later. “Fine,” he huffed

“The code word is dreamland,” Puck told him as he made his way out of the gas station and around the back of the building.

A sleek, black Freccia d’Oro was parked in the small space, a man’s hand holding a lit cigarette dangled out of the open window.

‘ _Come on Kurt, you just have to pretend_ ’ he thought, giving himself an internal pep talk. ‘ _You’ve been acting since your late teens, you act for a living god damnit! This is all just a performance, pretend your back on the broadway stage-_ ’ he cut of his thought process, remembering his booming success on the broadway stage would just make him feel awfully depressed. How had he gotten here? Being payed or hookup with someone? He was supposed to be auditioning and getting roles in movies

Swallowing his pride, Kurt stepped towards the open window and spoke in the most seductive voice he could muster, a cocky smirk on his lips, “Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {08/05/20}
> 
> Hahahahaha I started a new fic despite already working on two others, I hope you enjoyed the beginning and continue to read! I have a lot of ideas for this, I don’t intend for it to be a long one but we’ll see :)
> 
> Word Count: 2931
> 
> ‘You Could Male My Dreams Come True’ is also available to read on FanFiction.Net, Quotev and Wattpad under the same user name.
> 
> Please give me a kudos and comment! I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!
> 
> If you want to read my other works, they’re also available on AO3 and the platforms stated above.
> 
> All cover art is mine! See it on my tumblr: blumints


	2. Anderson Pictures

“You’re joking, you’ve got to be joking.”

A young man with a mop of curls rolled his eyes as he slouched in his chair. His boss was glaring at him from the seat behind his desk, his bright blue eyes blazed with rage and his light brown hair was tousled from where he’d ran his fingers through it. Suffocating tension filled the elder’s office as the argument hit its peak.

“No, I’m not joking,” The younger mumbled into the hands that he covered his face with.

“What were you thinking? What the hell were you thinking?” The elder raised his voice, slamming his fist down on his desk causing a loud bang.

“You don’t need to repeat everything you say-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” The younger finally looked up to give his brother eye contact, his expression complete unfazed.

“What do you want me to say? It’s done, I can’t take it back, I don’t get a redo.”

The eldest brother shook his head in disappointment. “I just want an apology.”

The man with the topaz eyes sighed, full of exasperation. “I’m sorry the movie didn’t do well,” he apologised, the sarcasm caked in his voice giving away his true feelings. 

The blue eyed man let out a frustrated groan, “Get out.”

Sitting bolt upright, the younger glanced around as if looking for another person. He raised his eyebrows and pointed towards himself, acting clueless, “Me?”

His glare became harsh, “Who else?”

“I just don’t see why you’re kicking me out,” he asked with an innocent look in his golden eyes.

“Because that’s not the apology I wanted and you know it.”

“I don’t see what else I can apologise for.”

“Stop being so _fucking_ immature and grow up,” he hissed, leaning forward in his seat menacingly.

His eyes fell to his feet. “If that’s how you feel, I’ll be leaving,” He arose from his seat and frowned down at his brother.

“Good,” he almost snarled.

The younger stormed out of his elder brother’s office, not wanting to blow up in his brother’s face and risk losing his job.

Anderson Pictures was the biggest and the best movie production company in the city, in the world even. Cooper Anderson founded the company a little over two decades ago in April of 1925 at the age of twenty-two, Blaine had only been fifteen. After two years Cooper was almost forced to give in, bankruptcy had almost caused the studio to go under. But then Cooper had a breakthrough, or to be more specific, one of his directors had a breakthrough.

One of the few directors working at Anderson Pictures in 1927 had an idea that he knew would save the studio. Talkies. He found a way to make them and voila, Cooper was saved. When Anderson Pictures were the first studio to start producing talkies, the business skyrocketed to the top and that’s where they’ve been since.

Or more accurately, until two weeks ago. Blaine had been hired by his brother when he turned twenty-three as an assistant. He’d worked his way up and now he was a director, known for his controversial but outstanding work. Except this time it would seem he’d gone a little too far.

So what if he ‘forgot’ to remove and burn some rather risqué scenes? Scenes that his brother and literally all of his advisors demanded to be removed. The movie had been released almost two weeks ago and had caused public outrage. There had been protests and petitions for him to be sacked, people had crowded outside of the studio’s gates screaming and shouting. Luckily, just before the movie’s release Blaine had taken off to Vegas for a two week impromptu vacation and had been avoiding Cooper’s wrath since he got back. Why is it such a big deal anyway? Everyone does it.

Blaine rolled his eyes with a sigh as he got into his black Freccia d’Oro. He refused to apologise for other people’s sensitivity.

He soon found himself in the picturesque seaside town that is Santa Monica. Once his work had started to get attention and therefore more criticism, he’d realised it was one of his favourite places to go and blow off steam. Not long ago he’d found a small family run diner called Abe’s on the promenade that had only opened a month or so before.

That’s where he sat now, drinking his go-to comfort order of a banana and strawberry milkshake with a hint of vanilla. The small establishment was modern, decorated in a way that almost made it look ahead of its time. For this reason more traditional people shunned the owner, Abe Brennan, and refused to eat there. Most of the younger generation, however, loved the place. One Saturdays and Sundays the diner would be swamped with teenagers.

But today, a regular Tuesday afternoon, the building was more of a ghost town. Abe was in the kitchen and Blaine was the only customer. He sat, slurping at his sickly sweet shake when the bell above the door alerted him to another customer.

“Anderson, what’re you doing out of big bro’s office so early.” Noah Puckerman asked upon spotting Blaine. The man sat in the corner of a booth, his fedora cat a shadow over his face and the collar of his coat stood on end. If the young man hadn’t been drinking a bright yellow and pink drink with whipped cream on top he might’ve come off as intimidating as he usually would have.

Blaine let out a snort. “He kicked me out.”

Puck sat across from Blaine in the booth, “Hey, I think the movie was great.” 

“So do I, it’s not my fault everyone is either a prude or pretends to be to keep up appearances,” Blaine replied, rolling his eyes. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, trying not to let the reminder relight flames of anger he’d felt towards Cooper earlier.

There was a lull in the conversation, then Puck glanced around the diner to check if they were alone. “Where’s Abe?”

Blaine shrugged, “I saw him go into the kitchen a while ago, not sure where he is now.”

Puck leant across the table and lowered his voice so only Blaine would be able to hear. “I’ve got a new guy working at the station.”

Blaine took the cigarette from his lips and gave Puck a look of intrigue, “I’m listening.”

“He moved here from New York a couple weeks ago. Big blue eyes, light brown hair, alabaster skin, he’s picture perfect and I think he plays for your team.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Not my type.”

Puck scoffed, holding himself back from a snarky comment like ‘ _as if you have a type_ ’ “C’mon, give him a chance.”

Blaine let out a groan as well as a puff of grey smoke. “Fine, when should I drop by?”

Puck slapped his knee in glee, “Tomorrow evening, make sure to drop by just before we close up.” Then he was up and out of the door with a jingle of the bell.

* * *

  
A pumpkin coloured glow flooded through the windows of a large, luxury house in Beverly Hills as the sun began to set. He slipped into his long, black coat and adjusted his hat. He stood facing the door, the only thing stopping him from leaving his home. His hand rested on the door handle, wondering if the risk was worth it.

“At this rate someone’s gonna catch you, ya know?” The snappy Latina, who sat sipping a martini in his living room, asked. It was as if she could read his mind, which he probably shouldn’t be so surprised by after 36 years of friendship.

He glared at his feet, not answering his closest childhood friend. He heard her get up from where she sat and walk over to him, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

“Is it worth the risk?”

 _’No,_ ’He thought. But something was urging him to go today. He’d never felt this pull before and he didn’t know where it was coming from but he had to. He knew it was reckless, especially after his most recent scandal. People are just waiting for him to trip and stumble. They’ll be lurking at every corner to catch him doing something that would force Cooper to fire him. It’d be Blaine or the studio but where’s the competition? As long as the decision is up to Cooper the studio will never go under.

With a roll of his eyes, he opened the door and stepped out into the warm evening, closing the door behind him before Santana could lecture him and going to get into his car. Once he got to Puck’s gas station, he pulled into his usual spot and lit a cigarette while he waited. It was a solid ten minutes before the familiar tap of the uniform’s shoes could be heard approaching his car.

“Hey,” a soft, almost fragile, voice spoke from outside his window.

He unlocked the door to let the man in, not even looking at him. “Dreamland, you know the drill.”

Blaine didn’t look so he didn’t see the shocked look on the gas station boy’s face.

“You do know the drill, right?” He groaned, frustrated with the boy’s incompetence.

The boy seemed to hesitate before getting into the car. He could practically hear the boy’s worry but chose to ignore it, he was a newbie after all. He considered just going to a motel, like he usual would, but it was too risky. _Way_ too risky. So he turned around and began driving back home, his neighbourhood was pretty safe, secluded. He’d just have to make sure the transaction from the car to inside was fast so nobody would notice. Hopefully Santana wouldn’t mind, it’s not like she hadn’t done the same thing on multiple occasions.

They pulled up outside the large house and Blaine could sense the shock coming from the other man. “I take it Puck didn’t tell you who your client would be?”

Seeing the man vigorously shake his head in his peripheral vision, he got out of the car and assumed his companion would follow. Unlocking and opening the door, he sauntered into the house and heard the newbie shut the door behind him. They walked in silence, Blaine leading the other into his side of the house and towards his room.

“Do you know who I am now you’ve seen me?” Blaine asked out of curiosity, only just taking off his hat and coat as he had forgotten to do so by the coatrack.

“You’re Blaine Anderson, right?” The timide voice asked, confirming Blaine’s suspicions and cementing his arrogance.

”You’d be correct.”

He heard they shy newbie gulp, “I- I liked the movie by the way.”

At that Blaine turned around, an eyebrow raised high as he finally looked at the boy’s face and froze.

He was beautiful.

His obvious innocence was enduring and made the famed director want to know more, he felt as though he had seen the man somewhere before or that they might’ve already crossed paths. His cerulean blue eyes enchanted the older man, making his body already react. Skin as white as snow covered his body, almost resembling that of a Victorian doll. He wondered if it was the same all over, or if it was as soft as it look, or how it would feel under his hands and lips-

“Mr Anderson?” His angelic voice caused him to tumble down from his thoughts that had begun to verge on erotic, but that’s okay, they wouldn’t just be thoughts for much longer.

“Yes?”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I did genuinely like your most recent movie. People should be more open minded and open to cultural change. A-and everyone does it anyway, ya know?” He shrugged, trying to stop the verbal vomit that his anxiety had caused. “I guess I just don’t get why it was such a big issue.”

The smaller man hesitated before asking, “You really think that?”

The taller but slimmer man nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, I love all your work.”

Blaine smiled and took a seat on a couch in the corner of the room. “What’s your name?”

“K-Kurt, Kurt Hummel,” The man stuttered, he held his hand out for Blaine to shake. The curly haired man took Kurt’s hand and gave it a firm shake before using it to pull Kurt on to his lap, causing the boy to gasp.

“Kurt,” Blaine purred, testing out the name on his tongue. “I like it,” he decided, burrowing his face into the other man’s neck and nuzzling just behind his ear. “And don’t worry, I’m not offended,” he breathed against the other’s ear.

Kurt was stiff in his lap, clearly unsure of how to react. “So, have you got any new projects you’re working on?”

Blaine stopped his advances, as he considered his answer. “Not yet.” 

Blaine’s hand began to travel up his thigh and Kurt sat completely still. “Do you think I have it?” The chestnut haired boy suddenly asked.

Blaine frowned, “What?”

Kurt shrugged, with a wistful look on his face. “Star quality, potential? Could I make it on the silver screen?”

Blaine seemed a little baffled, he knew a lot of actors who would sleep with directors to get ahead but this wasn’t like that, he could tell. It was almost as if they were sat in an office in a professional meeting, talking about his hopes and dreams; not in Blaine’s room, about to do something A) unprofessional and B) entirely illegal. His eyes were wide with yet to be squandered naïveté, like he was immune to everything cruel in the world and positivity was the following him every step of the way.

“Um sure,” he replied half heartedly, hoping to satisfy the kid’s need for validation but what BlainE didn’t expect was for the kid to almost leap out of his lap and do some kinda of jig.

“I was on broadway, you see,” he says, still doing his little jig, “I’m really good, I get lead roles in the best plays and all the big shot directors and producers know my name, or they did. I moved here a few months ago my success went poof, gone,” he sighed, his little dance coming to a halt and suddenly all of his youthful optimism was gone. “Not even a single callback.” He let out a dramatic whimper and fell back on the bed, just as dramatically, with a hand over his eyes, unintentionally mimicking a damsel in distress.

For some reason Blaine’s heart ached, he actually felt sympathetic for the boy but it’d be wrong of him to offer him a job under these circumstances and without even knowing if he’s bluffing or not. So Blaine, being the generally uncaring man he is, pushed the tug of sympathetic to the back of his mind and moved to Kurt’s side. He moved to straddle the taller man, causing him to move his hand and for eyes to shoot wide open. He leaned forward so he was hovering Kurt.

That was when it all hit Blaine. He couldn’t do this, not to him. The boy was clearly a virgin and reluctant to do anything with Blaine. Reluctant might be an understatement, he looked terrified. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and his lips had become a thin, trembling line. Usually he wasn’t too bothered by how into it a guy was but this felt different, he felt guilty. He sat up, letting out a sigh of resignation. He climbed off of the other man and went to open his door. “Go.” Blaine commanded.

Kurt sat up quickly, shocked. “W-what?”

Blaine frowned, “Leave. I’ve already payed Puck and I won’t request a refund so you’ll get the money.”

Kurt got up and quickly scurried out of the door, presumably wanting to get out, fearful that the offer might be retracted before he could make his escape.

Once he heard the front door shut, he closed the door to his bedroom with a frustrated groan and flopped on to his bed where Kurt had previously been laying.

The familiar sound of heels clicking started to move closer and then there was a knock on his open door, “Hmm, don't you have any stamina?” When the man on the bed didn’t react, she raised an eyebrow, “Or did he bite your junk because I can’t imagine you giving up on a one night stand unless his performance wasn’t up to par.” She paused again, finally taking in his guilt ridden expression. She exhaled and moved to sit next to him on the bed, “What happened?”

Blaine shrugged as Santana started playing with his curls. “He looked so... scared? I’ve had guys not really be into me before but they’ve never seemed scared of me. I couldn’t go through with it.”

Santana didn’t verbalise her shock, it was unusual for Blaine to act on his humanity. She looked back down at the man, who now had tears rolling down his face. Pulling Blaine up, she lead him to the en suite and helped him get ready for bed before tucking him into bed. Soon Blaine’s breathing deepened and started to even out, that’s when she kissed his forehead and left the room.

She finished the glass of wine she’d left in the kitchen, pondering what had happened. She’d known Blaine since they were kids, she’d watched the sweet, caring boy turn into a cold, stubborn man. Now, fifteen years later, she had seen that boy again. The one that she had missed so dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {15/06/20}
> 
> Meet Blaine, I think I’m gonna enjoy writing this version of him :)
> 
> Word Count: 2952
> 
> ‘You Could Male My Dreams Come True’ is also available to read on FanFiction.Net, Quotev and Wattpad under the same user name.
> 
> Please give me a kudos and comment! I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!
> 
> If you want to read my other works, they’re also available on AO3 and the platforms stated above.
> 
> All cover art is mine! See it on my tumblr: blumints


End file.
